Rapide et Furieux, oui, mais Xander
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: C'est bientôt les vacances d'été et le Vince frère aîné de Xander veut que son petit frère vienne les passé avec lui et sa bande de potes adeptes de courses de rues à L.A...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situation et les personnages.

Crossover: Btvs/Fast &amp;Furious

Relations: m/m

Couples: Xander/ ? (possible multi-mâles)

Rated: T à M

* * *

/!\ cette fanfiction est slash donc relation homosexuel, il y aura sans doute également certains bashing/dénigrement de Buffy et Willow.

* * *

**"Rapide et Furieux, oui, mais Xander"**

**POV Normal:**

Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg et Xander Harris étaient comme à leur habitude assis à discuter au seul club en ville le BRONZE, ou dans le cas de la blonde, en train de se plaindre de son destin de Slayer, la rousse elle l'écoutait tout en regardant rêveusement Xander, qui lui sirotait tranquillement son soda en regardant les gens dansé n'écoutant pas vraiment la blonde.

Les trois adolescent venaient justement de revenir d'une patrouille où Buffy avait dépoussiérée cinq nouveaux vampires fraîchement sortie de la tombe.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'Angel fit sa grande entrée ténèbreuse , faisant rouler des yeux le petit brun trouvant la chose "je suis un beau vampire mystérieux" légèrement stupide surtout à cause de la réaction de Buffy qui dés qu'elle aperçu le vampire ce pamait telle un paon.

\- Bonsoir Buffy, Willow... Xander. Salua Angel avec une petite grimace au prénom du jeune homme.

\- Salut Angel ! Saluèrent les filles en coeur avec enthousiasme.

\- Capitaine Prozac. Salua ironiquement Xander. Bon, bin moi je vais danser. Rajouta t'il en se levant, laissant les trois autres à la table.

C'est avec légère étonnement que les autres regardèrent Xander danser, uniquement pour se stopper quelques minutes plus tard sortant un téléphone portable de sa poche.

\- Depuis quand Xander a un portable ? Demanda Buffy avec jalousie dans la voix, sa propre mère refusant qu'elle en ai un.

\- Aucune idée. Répondit willow en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement énerver de ne pas savoir ça sur son meilleur ami et accessoirement son beguin.

\- A votre avis qu'est ce qu'il dit et à qui il parle ? Questionna la blonde avec grande curiosité.

\- j'en sais rien. Grommela la rousse en se renfrognant encore plus.

Pendant que les autres à la table se demandaient à qui il parlait, Xander lui écoutait tranquillement son frère Vince lui proposer de venir le chercher pour rester pendant les prochaines vacances avec lui à Los Angeles.

\- Ok, tu viens me chercher quand alors, parce que les vacances commences dans deux jours et tu sais comment est notre père, il va me tomber dessus dés que l'école sera en pause et maman ne fera rien pour me défendre comme d'habitude.

\- Je sais petit frère, t'en fait pas, je serais là à la sortie de tes cours sans doute avec quelques amis pour m'accompagner.

\- Ok, à vendredi alors, bye Vince

\- Bye bro.

Sa conversation terminée, Xander se remis à danser avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, rayonnant visiblement de joie.

A la table, Angel avait entendu toute la conversation et était maintenant assez curieux.

\- Je ne savais pas que Xander avait un frère. Dit le vampire à l'intention de Willow qui fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- Oui Vincent, il a dix ans de plus que nous, il est partit vivre à Los Angles dés ses 18 ans, on avait que huit ans, je ne le connais pas bien et Xander n'en parle jamais, je pensais qu'ils n'avaient plus aucuns contact ensemble. Dit Willow.

\- hey les crétins, pourquoi le loser numéro un là-bas a un sourire méga watts? demanda Cordelia.

\- Va lui demander toi même si tu veux savoir. lui répondit Buffy avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Et depuis quand il sais danser aussi bien? s'étonna aussi Cordelia en continuant à observer le petit brun qui s'amusait toujours sur la piste de danse.

\- Hein ? oh bon sang. Restèrent bouche bée la rousse et la blonde ben se tournant pour regarder de nouveau leur ami qui dansait d'une façon très sexy prit en sandwich entre un gars et un fille.

Après la fin de la chanson ils virent Xander sourire à ses deux partenaires de danse puis revenir vers leur table et à peine arriver pris sa boisson et bu de grande gorger.

Les autres à la table se contentèrent de le regarder avec différent degré de perplexité.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en voyant les autres le regarder fixement.

\- Depuis quand tu sais danser comme ça ? l'interrogea Cordelia et qui pour toute réponse reçu un léger haussement d'épaule.

\- Et depuis quand tu as un portable ? demanda Buffy toujours avec un peu d'envie et de jalousie dans la voix.

\- Depuis avant que je te connaisse. lui répondit Xander en lançant un regard exaspéré à la petite blonde.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda curieusement Willow.

\- Oui, Vince me l'a donner il y a quelque temps maintenant. Lui répondit Xander.

\- Qui est Vince ? Demanda Buffy l'air de rien.

\- Mon frère. Répondit simplement Xander avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. S'exclama Buffy.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien demander sur ma famille, aucun de vous ne l'a jamais fait d'ailleurs. Dit le jeune homme.

Cette simple phrase jeta un léger froid dans le groupe, qui s'aperçu que en effet jamais l'un d'entre eux ne s'était intéresser à la vie à la maison du jeune homme.

\- Bon et bien, ce n'est pas tout, mais il est déjà minuit et on a cours demain matin à 10 heures, alors je vais rentrer me coucher. Dit ensuite Xander en prenant sa veste. A demain. Lança t'il par dessus son épaule en partant.

\- A demain. répondirent les filles en le regardant partir.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaît, je vais mettre plusieurs de mes fanfics à jours dans la semaine, et une autre nouvelle fanfic un crossover btvs/x-men va être ajoutée.**

**Biz à vous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situation et les personnages.

Crossover: Btvs/Fast &amp;Furious

Relations: m/m

Couples: Xander/ ? (possible multi-mâles)

Rated: T à M

* * *

/!\ cette fanfiction est slash donc relation homosexuel, il y aura sans doute également certains bashing de Buffy et Willow.

Petite précision aussi, Dom et Leti sont simplement amis, et Vince et Léti sont ensemble.

* * *

**"Rapide et Furieux, oui, mais Xander"**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**POV Normal:**

Le lendemain se passa normalement, enfin aussi normal que peux l'être une journée sur la bouche de l'enfer, Xander alla en cours tranquillement avec les filles et le soir à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en patrouille, et le jour d'après juste à la fin des cours dans tout les étudiant entendirent le bruit des moteurs de plusieurs voitures qui débarquèrent en trombe devant le lycée.

Beaucoup d'élève s'aglutinant autour des magnifiques voitures modifiés et customisés d'où sortir un groupe de personnes assez impressionnante.

\- Vince ! S'écria avec bonheur Xander en se précipitant vers son frère et l'acostant presque au sol en se lançant dans ses bras.

\- Hey Xan, comment ça va petit frère. Sourit Vince en serrant son petit frère dans ses bras avec bonheur.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Xan. Vint une voix rauque amusée à son oreille le faisant se détacher de son frère et fondre dans les bras qui appartenait à cet personne.

\- Salut Dom. soupira heureusement le petit brun en déposant un baiser sur la joue de l'homme dont il était dans les bras.

\- Hey Xanny ! S'exclamèrent les autres arrivant des voitures.

\- Salut Leti, Mia, Leon, Jesse et vous le blondinet que je ne connais pas. Sourit Xander aux nouveaux arrivant qui lui firent tous un câlin sauf le bond qui lui serra la main.

\- Salut, moi c'est Brian. Lui sourit le blondinet.

\- Et moi Alexander, mais tout le monde m'appel Xander, Xan ou Xanny. Sourit égalemnet Xander à l'autre homme.

\- Bien, tu as tes affaires ? Demanda Vince à son petit frère en lui passant un bras sur les épaules.

\- Ouai, Giles à bien voulu mes laisser les mettre dans son bureau avant les cours se matin. Aquiesça le jeune homme avec un sourire.

\- Et qui est Giles ? Demanda Leti.

\- Notre bibliothécaire et une espèce de figure paternel pour Willow, Buffy et moi. répondit Xander prenant la main de Dom en commençant à les traîner dans le lycée et les conduire à la bibliothèque où Angel qui était passé par le tunnel souterrain, Giles et les autres scooby's s'étaient diriger directement après leurs dernier cours sans se soucier des bruits des voitures devant le lycée.

Ils entrèrent donc tous tranquillement dans la bibliothèque en évitant par miracle Snyder qui tournait au coin d'un couloir.

\- Salut les gars, je vous présente de gauche à droite, mon frère Vince et sa fiancé Léti, Léon, Jesse, Brian, Mia et à côté de moi c'est Dom. Tout le monde, c'est Buffy, Willow, Cordélia, Oz Angel et Giles. Présenta Xander à leur entrer dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour jeune gens. Salut tranquillement Giles en observant les nouveaux arrivants souriant doucement à Xander avant d'aller lui ouvrir son bureau pour que le jeune homme puisse récupérer ses affaires.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes le frère aîné de Xander ? Demanda Buffy en observant Vince puis les autres membres du groupe de L.A.

\- Ouai, et toi t'es la petite nouvelle qui prend mon petit frère pour ton larbin. Lâcha Vince en regardant assez froidement la petite blonde alors que son petit frère était dans le bureau avec Giles pour récupéré ses affaires et donner les renseignements pour le joindre pendant l'été au bibliothécaire.

\- Je ne prend pas Xander pour mon larbins ! s'indigna Buffy en se levant pour se planter devant Vince l'air menaçante.

\- On se calme Chica, c'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grand chevaux. Intervint Leti, n'aimant pas du tout l'attitude de la jeune blonde.

\- D'après les chose que nous dit Xan quand on parle au téléphone toi et la rouquine vous êtes des amies de merde. Répliqua cette fois Dom en lançant aux deux jeunes filles un regard noir.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, vous ne nous connaissez pas ! S'énerva Willow, indigné par leur jugement d'elle et Buffy.

\- Donc vous ne traiter pas mon petit frère comme votre garçon de café, lui demandant tout le temps d'aller chercher des boissons ou des snacks alors que vous ne le faites jamais, vous ne le traiter pas non plus comme un imbécile illettré quand vous avez des recherches à faire dans votre petit club. Enuméra tranquillement Vince en regardant moqueusement les deux jeunes filles quand celles-ci bougèrent mal à l'aise.

\- Vince ! L'interpella Xander qui était à la porte en regardant son frère avec mécontentement.

\- Quoi, ces deux là te traite comme leur larbin plus qu'elles ne te traite comme leur amis, et tu le sais, nous te l'avons tous fait remarquer lors de nos conversations téléphoniques. Dit Vince avec un haussement d'épaules et une petite grimace en voyant l'air pas très heureuse de son petit frère.

\- Xander dit leur que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'on ne traite pas comme ça ! Lui cria pratiquement Buffy de sa place menaçante en face de son frère, les poings serrer et l'air prête à frapper l'une des personnes d'L.A.

\- Buffy recule ! Et je n'ai pas à dire quoique se soit si je n'en ai pas envie. Dit le jeune homme en retournant près du groupe de son frère, laissant Dom lui passer un bras sur les épaules et le ramener près de lui.

\- Mais Xander tu as entendu se qu'ils ont dit sur nous ! S'indigna Willow le visage rouge de colère, le contraste avec ses cheveux et son air grimaçant la rendant assez laide.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu, et dans un sens on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils aient tort. Répliqua Xander en ayant déjà marre de cette discussion qu'il savait allait mal tournée si elle continuait. Bon on y va ? continua il donc pour coupé court à toute autre réplique.

\- Ouai Xan, allez les mecs. Aquiesça Dom en resserrant doucement sa prise sur le jeune homme dont il était très protecteur.

\- Attend mais tu ne peux pas laisser avec eux comme ça alors qu'ils essaient de te détourner de nous ! S'énerva Buffy en prenant le bras du jeune homme avec force le faisant grogner de douleur à la force Slayer de la petite blonde.

\- Buffy lache tout de suite Xander ! Lui cria Giles en voyant que la jeune fille lui faisait mal en ne prenant même pas la peine de limiter sa force.

\- Mais Giles... Tenta de geindre Buffy.

\- Tout de suite ! Asséna son observateur avec force un air de colère sur son visage.

Voyant l'air sérieusement furieux du vieil homme la blonde lâcha Xander avec un grognement colérique et une moue boudeuse pour aller se poster près de son petit ami vampire qui pour une fois l'ignora royalement, préférant observer les interactions de Xander avec l'autre groupe, celui ci remarqua donc que même si sans doute la plupart des interactions du jeune homme avec eux avaient sûrement été téléphoniques, le jeune homme avait l'air très intégré dans leur groupe, son frère, sa fiancé et l'homme appeler Dom semblaient extrêmement protecteur de lui, Dom n'ayant presque jamais quitté les côtés du jeune homme depuis leur arrivé dans la bibliothèque. Le fait que Xander ne dise rien à Dom étonna légèrement le vampire, et que le jeune homme laisse le groupe d'L.A dire leur quatre vérités à Buffy et Willow le laissait un peu sans voix, même si en entendant les paroles du groupe, le vampire s'aperçu qu'en effet, Buffy et Willow était souvent de mauvaise foie et injuste avec le jeune homme qui même s'il n'était pas le meilleur combattant et ne faisait pas de magie était un jeune homme très volontaire qui cherchait seulement à aider, même s'il n'avait aucune formation au combat. Angel dû également se rendre compte que lui même avait presque toujours été injuste avec le jeune homme, prenant toujours le côté de Buffy.

\- Bon dieu ! Regardez le bras de Xander ! Elle est malade cette nana ! Vint le crie du garçon Jesse, réveillant le vampire de ses pensés, le faisant regarder le bras de Xander qui commençait déjà à tourné pourpre de la poigne dur qu'avait eut Buffy.

\- Cher Seigneur, Buffy ! Soupira Giles avec colère fusillant Buffy du regard avant d'aller près du jeune homme pour regarder l'état des dégats causer à son bras. Doucement Xander, ce n'est pas casser, mais tu auras sans doute des équimoses pour deux bonnes semaines. Continua t'il en manipulant l'apeindice avec douceur et attention.

\- Merci G-Man. Lui sourit gentiment le jeune homme en retirant délicatement son bras des mains du bibliothécaire avant de s'enfoncé encore plus dans le côté de Dom. On y va maintenant ? Demanda t'il ensuite à l'homme qui pour toute réponse lui embrassa doucement le front en ressérant affectueusement son étreintes sur les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Mais Xander tu ne peux pas partir avec eux, tu ne nous a même pas prévenu ! S'écria Willow d'un air larmoyant.

\- Bien sur que je peux, j'ai prévu de passer les vacances d'été à L.A avec eux. Dit Xander en regardant la rousse avec un air confus, il se souvenait très clairement avoir dit au scooby's la veille leur de leur réunion qu'il s'en allait passer l'été avec son frère à L.A.

\- Mais... mais... tu dois rester ici cet été, qui fera les patrouilles sinon ? Demanda Buffy. Willow va camps de vacance pour les as en informatique, Cordelia en camps pour les pom-poms girls, Oz part en tourné avec les Dingos et moi je vais à Los Angeles chez mon père ! Tu dois rester ici pour aider Angel et Giles ! Continua la jeune fille avec fureur.

\- Buffy, je suis resté ici tout seul avec Giles l'an dernier pour faire les patrouilles alors que tout le monde était partie en vacance ou je ne sais quoi dans le cas d'Angel, moi celui à qui ça ne vous gène jamais d'appelé le Zeppo ou Donut-boy derrière mon dos, et bien je vais te dire une chose en face moi: c'est ton travail de patrouiller pas le mien, alors arrête de toujours te pleindre quand tu ne fais pratiquement rien car tu mets toujours le boulot sur mon dos ou celui des autres pendant que tu va t'amuser avec Willow ou sortir avec Angel ! S'énerva Xander en lançant un regard mauvais à la blonde une petite étincelle verte dans les yeux qui passa inaperçu par tout le monde sauf Angel qui trouva cela étrange et fit une note mental d'en parler soit à Giles ou au jeune homme lui même.

La petite assembler resta pantoise, le groupe d'L.A plutôt fier du jeune homme se levant pour lui, et celui de Sunnydale étant assez partagé, Buffy et Willow étaient furieuses, quant à Giles, Oz, Cordelia et étonnement Angel étaient comme celui du frère du jeune homme, assez fier de Xander mais également très étonné.

\- Tu n'e pas juste du tout Xander, et ce n'est pas des choses qu'on dit à l'une de ses meilleurs amies ! S'indigna Willow rouge de colère, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, pas vraiment peiner mais essayant de faire culpabilisé le jeune homme.

\- Certaines chose qu'elle et toi dites sur moi sont bien souvent des choses que de bonnes meilleurs amies ne devraient pas dire non plus Willow, surtout que toi et moi le sont depuis la maternelle, chose que tu semble heureuse d'oublier depuis l'arrivée de Buffy dans nos vies, un peu comme tu as oublier Jesse ! Dit le jeune homme cette fois d'une voix très calme mais les yeux d'un froid glaçant. Et évite les faux pleures s'il te plait, ça ne prend plus. Continua il avec une froideur à faire geler les plus profondes fosses des enfers.

\- De quel droit tu oses nous dire ça ! Hurla Buffy en essayant de se jeter sur le jeune homme, mais retenue fermement par Angel.

\- Du même que celui que Willow et toi quand vous me faites des réflèxions. Indiqua le jeune homme avec lassitude, visiblement en ayant ras-le-bol de cette discussion qui ne mène à rien.

\- Enfin ! S'écria soudainement Cordelia avec joie et fierté. Cela fait plus d'un an maintenant que je te vois t'écrasé devant ses deux petites pestes, il était temps que tu commence à te rebeller ! Continua la brune l'air très fière de Xander, le jeune homme et elle étant vite devenu amis après qu'il l'ai sauver de devenir la fiancée de Frankeinstein.

La standing ovation de Cordelia fit sourire tout le monde dans la bibliothèque hormis Willow et Buffy qui restèrent bouche bée.

Lorsque Buffy voulu dire quelque chose de plus, Giles lui lança un regard froid et la jeune fille referma la bouche avec un claquement sec. Le bibliothécaire fit de même lorsque se Willow ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer également, la faisant se recourber dans son siège d'air air boudeur mais toujours énervé.

\- Bien, je crois que vous devriez y aller Xander, il va bientôt faire nuit, cela serait mieux si vous partez avant la nuit n'est ce pas. Suggéra Giles en souriant gentiment à Xander qui aquiesça avec sérieux, sachant que Giles voulait que les membres du groupe de L.A évite la vie nocturne démoniaque qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

\- Bien sûr Giles, on va y aller. Bye. Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire vers le vieil homme.

\- N'oublie pas de me téléphoner une fois par semaine, ou en cas de problème. Dit Giles avec un très grand serieux.

\- Je n'oublierai pas. Promit le jeune homme, alors que son frère prenais ses affaires que le jeune homme avait poser à terre à coté de la porte de bureau. Bye tout le monde. Ajouta le jeune homme après coup.

\- Heureux de vous avoir rencontrez. Dit Vince en hochant la tête respectueusement à Giles et saluant les autres d'un bref signes en aumêttant willow et Buffy délibérément.

Le reste du groupe fit la même chose, en dehors de Dom qui en plus serra la main de Giles et lança un dernier regard assassin à Buffy et Willow avant de tranquillement partir avec Xander, son bras toujours enrouler autour de ses épaules.

Arriver dans le parking du lycée, Xander souffla un grand coup et se détendit toujours cacher sous le bras de Dom et se plotonna dans les bras de celui ci.

\- Bon sang, je viens de flinguer mon amitié avec Willow et Buffy. Souffla Xander avec un petit rire hystérique.

\- Si elle son vraiment tes amies comme elles le prétendent, alors elles s'en remettront. Dit Dom avant d'embrasser le front du jeune homme puis de le guider vers sa voiture, les autres membres du groupes déjà embarqué dans les leurs.

Une fois Xander et Dom en voiture le groupe démarrèrent leurs bolides et prirent la route de Los Angeles, le petit brun assis paisiblement dans le siège passager avant, tapotant ses doigts sur sa cuisse au rythme de "Bandoleros" de Don Omar tout en regardant le soleil commencer à se coucher à l'horizon.

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, partez pas le troisième est juste derrière.**

**biz,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situation et les personnages.

Crossover: Btvs/Fast &amp;Furious

Relations: m/m

Couples: Xander/ ? (possible multi-mâles)

Rated: T à M

* * *

/!\ cette fanfiction est slash donc relation homosexuel, il y aura sans doute également certains bashing de Buffy et Willow.

Petite précision aussi, Dom et Leti sont simplement amis, et Vince et Léti sont ensemble.

Je prends aussi quelques liberté avec les chronologies de la série ainsi que des films.

* * *

**"Rapide et Furieux, oui, mais Xander"**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**POV Normal:**

Le trajet jusqu'à Los Angeles qui normalement était de deux heures ne prit qu'une heure en prenant l'autoroute et avec la conduite rapide de Dom et des autres.

Arriver à la maison Torreto Xander décharcha ses affaires de la voiture de son frère et suivi les autres dans la maison où Mia le conduit à sa chambre et l'aida à les ranger tranquillement, puis ils déscendirent retrouvé les autres.

\- Hey Xan, on commande des pizzas, t'en veux une à quoi ? Lui demanda Leti en lui tendant un soda alors qu'elle même sirotait une bière le téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Chorrizo. L'informa le jeune homme en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé du salon entre Vince et Dom.

\- Ok. Dit elle avant de continuer à passer sa commande au téléphone.

\- Hey où est Brian ? Demanda t'il après avoir regarder autour. Et vous regarder quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en prenant une gorgée de son soda.

\- Rentrer chez lui, et pour l'instant une émission sur les tatouages, mais Dom à acheter la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux et la quadrilogie de Pirates des Caraïbes quand il a su que tu venais, il vient de mettre La Communautée de l'Anneau de lecteur dvd et on attend les pizzas avant de le mettre en route. Lui dit Vince en jetant un petit regard moqueur à l'autre homme qui pour toute réponse le salua en levant son majeur.

\- Oh, merci Dom. Sourit le jeune homme en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de l'homme, conduisant son frère à s'étouffer à moitié sur sa bière au geste de son petit frère entrainant les autres à se moquer de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard le livreur arriva et Dom démarra le lecteur dvd et le film, ils s'installèrent donc confortablement avec leurs pizzas sur la table basse piochant dans les boîtes de temps en temps au cours du film pour reprendre une tranche.

Après avoir regarder le premier film de la trilogie ils regardèrent les deux autres puis se faisant tard ils allèrent tous se coucher tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin, Xander se réveilla tôt et décida de faire le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde dans la maison, il vérifia donc le frigo qui malheureusement était assez vide, le laissant dans l'obligation d'aller faire quelques courses à l'épicerie du coin.

Dés son retour le jeune homme rangea consciencieusement ses achats avant de commencer, il prépara donc sa pâte à pamecake agrémenté de pépite de chocolat, puis une omelette au fromage et piments suivi avec du bacon et des toast.

Xander dressa ensuite la table, puis commença à cuire les pamecakes quand il entendit les premiers bruits d'éveil des autres habitants de la maison.

Cinq minutes plus tard Dom et Mia entrèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Wow, Xander, tu n'avais pas à faire tous ça. S'émerveilla un peu Mia en voyant toute la nourriture qu'avait fait le jeune homme et qu'il continuait de faire.

\- Oh, ça me fait plaisir, je me suis réveiller et j'avais faim, alors j'ai décider de faire à manger pour tout le monde. Sourit le jeune homme en commençant à servir leurs assiettes.

\- Mais il n'y avait presque rien dans le frigo, en tout cas pas les bons ingrédients pour faire tout ça. Dit Dom en s'installant et en commençant à manger se que le jeune homme mettait dans son assiette. C'est très bon. Sourit il au jeune homme après avoir prit quelques bouchées faisant sourire et rougir Xander.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard les autres habitants de la maison entrèrent dans la cuisine et s'installèrent à la table avant de commencer à manger.

Xander finit tranquillement la cuisson des aliments avant de s'installer à la table et manger aussi.

\- Alors Xander, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Vince en prenant un toast tranquillement.

\- Bien avant de partir Giles m'a demander si ça ne me dérangerait pas d'aller lui récupérer certaines chose pendant que je suis en ville, alors j'ai penser que je pourrais aller jeter un oeil à certaines de ces adresses aujourd'hui et voir si je trouve certain de ses truc qu'il m'a demander de vérifier pour lui. Répondit le jeune homme en se versant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Pourquoi ton bibliothécaire te demande de faire ses courses ? Demande Jesse en engloutissant son omelette.

\- Je ne fais pas ces courses, je ne fais que rendre service à un ami qui est comme un père pour moi. Dit Xander en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouai, à ce propos comment tu en es venu à le considérer comme un père ce gars là ? Vint la question curieuse de Leon.

\- Je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque avec les autres après les cours, Giles me raccompagne souvent quand il est trop tard le soir, et je passe quelques fois la nuit chez lui quand Harris Sénior est trop ivre et décide que je ferai un bon pushing-ball, il m'aide et parfois il est assez sympa pour me donner de l'argent pour que je puisse manger au déjeuner quand je n'arrive pas à passer de l'argent en douce de la maison, je crois que c'est le seul à Sunnydale qui se soucie vraiment de moi. Expliqua Xander avec un petit sourire affectueux en pensant à Giles.

\- Oui, on a vu ça, on dirait une vrai mère poule. Rit Leti.

\- Quand il s'y met oui, mais il faut dire aussi qu'il a ses raison, parfois vivre à Sunnydale et pire que de vivre en zone de guerre. Dit ironiquement le jeune homme en pensant à comment la ville était vraiment une zone de guerre étant construite sur une bouche de l'enfer active.

\- Elle avait l'air tout à fait normale cette ville quand on y était hier. Indiqua Jesse.

\- La journée ça peu aller, mais la nuit les "gang sous PCP" grouillent de partout, on a douze cimetières et un treizième en cours de construction. Cette ville est un vrai enfer la nuit. Ironisa encore le jeune homme avec un petit gloussement.

\- Wow c'est encore plus de cimetière qu'à L.A. S'étonna Leon.

\- Ouai, je sais, mais bon c'est ma ville, et temps que je ne suis pas majeur, se qui n'arrivera que dans plusieurs mois, je risque pas d'en sortir en plus j'ai encore un an de lycée à faire. Dit Xander avec un peu d'amertume dans sa voix.

Depuis quelques temps et grâce à ses nombreux échanges téléphoniques avec le groupe de L.A Xander s'était aperçu des nombreux défauts de Willow et Buffy et que leurs amitié n'en était pas vraiment au fur et à mesure du temps les deux filles étaient devenues de plus en plus dans leurs truc de "girl-power" et l'excluait de presque tout le temps des truc de slayerette, sauf évidement quand ça les arrangeaient par exemple comme quand elles voulaient avoir une soirée entre fille et aller s'amuser ensemble, ou encore quand Buffy voulait passer du temps avec Angel, dans ses cas là elles l'envoyaient faire les patrouilles tout seul, parfois Oz venait l'aider quand "Les Dingos" n'avaient pas de répétitions ou ne jouaient pas au "Bronze", mais c'était assez rare, Cordelia essayait aussi de l'aider de temps à autre dans ces cas là, mais elle avait souvent ses séances de pom-pom girl.

Le jeune homme pensait de plus en plus souvent à partir de Sunnydale, mais cela n'était pour le moment pas possible n'ayant que 17 ans et étant toujours au lycée pour encore une année, bien sur il n'avait plus que quelques mois encore avant ses 18 ans et il pourrait sans doute se trouver un petit studio juste après son anniversaire pour enfin être libre des ses ivrognes de parents.

\- Tu pourrais venir vivre ici. Déclara tout à coup Dom surprenant tout le monde.

\- Quoi ?! Crièrent les autres alors que Xander fixait Dom bouche bée.

\- Vince avait déjà l'intention de l'inviter à venir vivre à L.A après sa dernière année de lycée de toute façon. Aparrament sa ville est encore moins sur qu'L.A, alors pourquoi ne resterait il pas avec nous et faire sa dernière année de lycée dans le lycée du coin, je suis sur et certain qu'avec un petit peu de persuasion ses parents ne diront rien. Dit simplement Dom.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Dom sur se point. Aquiesça Vince en souriant à son petit frère.

\- Vous voulez que je reste ici en permanence ? Demanda Xander avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça ne me dérangerais pas non plus que tu reste, pour moi tu fais déjà partie de la famille. Sourit Mia.

\- On est d'accord. Aquièsçèrent les autres à la table.

\- Alors tu restes ? Demande Dom avec un sourire.

\- Oui. Répondit aussitôt le jeune homme un sourire répondant à celui de l'homme.

Pendant le rste de la matinée il continuèrent de parler un peu plus en détails de comment il allaient gérer le transfère de Xander et du reste de ses affaires à L.A. Une fois tous mit d'accrod, ils allèrent chacuns de leurs côtés vaqué à leurs occupations.

Cette bonne nouvelle égaya la journée de tout le monde, après être passer chez certains des contact de Giles pour récupérer les choses que l'autre homme lui avait demander, Xander donna un coup de mains à Dom ou Mia avec leur travail. C'est donc des visages souriant qui acceuillirent Brian lorsqu'il arriva pour son sandwich au thon sans croute quotidien.

\- Vous êtes de drôlement bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Sourit Brian en les voyant tout sourire.

\- Ce matin Xander a accepter de rester en permanence avec nous ! Déclara Mia avec un sourire lumineux en servant son sandwich habituel au blond.

\- C'est génial ! Merci. Dit le blond en commençant à manger son sandwich tranquillement. Mais comment tu va faire pour le lycée ? Continua t'il en s'adressant au jeune homme qui lui tendit une bière.

\- Mon frère va aller m'inscrire dans le lycée le plus proche de la maison. Expliqua Xander avec un sourire.

\- Ah ok. Dit simplement le blond.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire Dom ? Interrogea Xander en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la salle du fond.

\- Non merci, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Répondit Dom en levant une bière pour montrer au jeune homme qu'il avait déjà une boisson presque pleine. Je ne dirai pas non à un sandwich par contre. Ajouta il après quelques secondes.

\- Ok, tu en veux un à quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en regardant dans le petit frigo.

\- D'habitude il n'y a que du thon. Fit remarquer Brian.

\- J'ai fait des courses avant de venir. Dit simplement Xander. Je peux te faire un sandwich avec du jambon, de la salade, des cornichons et un peu de mayonnaise. Ajouta le jeune homme en direction de Dom qui hocha la tête en accord.

Le jeune homme prépara tranquillement le sandwich de Dom avant de lui amener, prenant au passage un autre bière pour l'homme.

\- Merci Xan. Lui Sourit Dom, sourire que le jeune homme retourna avec bonheur avant de retourner dans la petit superette se préparer, se sandwich pour lui-même lorsque son estomac grogna quelques temps plus tard.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, Dom prenant Xander au garage avec lui pour lui apprendre un peu de mécanique, puis le soir venu l'homme décida d'amener Xander avec eux pour une course de rue prévue ce soir là.

Vince essaya un instant d'opposer son véto, mais les grand yeux de chien battu que lui fit Xander le firent céder après quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme décida de monter en voiture avec Dom sous le regard boudeur de son frère.

Arriver à l'endroit de la course, Dom garda Xander près de lui le présentant à quelques personnes, le laissant regarder quelques voitures en lui indiquant les spécificités de certaines d'entre elles.

Lorsque le moment des courses démarra Dom proposa au jeune homme de monter avec lui lors de sa course, ce qu'accepta bien vite le jeune homme avec un sourire enthousiaste.

La course que Dom devait faire était une course de cinq voitures et la récompense de cinquante mille dollars.

Certains des concurrants étaient des petits nouveaux se moquant ouvertement de certaines personnes et se prenant pour des vrais caïds.

Sur la ligne de départ Dom sourit grandement au jeune homme à ses cotés avant de démarrer en trombe une seconde après le signal.

Pendant toute la course les deux dans la voiture eurent des monter d'adrénaline et les laissèrent dans un état d'euphorie à la fin de celle ci surtout car Dom avait gagner.

Toujours dans la voiture à l'abri des regards souriant Dom tira le jeune homme dans un baiser, qui après une seconde de choc répondit passionnément au baiser entourant le cou de l'homme de ses bras alors que les mains de Dom glissaient autour de la taille du jeune homme. Après une minute d'un premier baiser passionné, les deux se reculèrent légèrement éssoufflés mais souriant avec bonheur avant de replonger sur la bouche de l'autre après avoir repris un peu leur souffle. Après un dizaines de minutes à s'embrasser il se séparèrent pour aller retrouver les autre, Dom déposant un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres rougies du jeune homme pour faire bonne mesure.

Ils sortirent de la voitures et rejoignirent les autres pour regarder les autres course après que Dom ai récupérer ses gains.

C'est en entendant le bruit des sirènes de police qu'ils se précipitèrent en voitures et rentrèrent chez eux.

En arrivant à la maison la plupart d'entre eux partirent se coucher, seul Dom, Xander, Mia et Brian étaient encore en bas, installé dans le salon, Mia et Brian discutant presque silencieusement à voix basse, tandis que Dom et Xander étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé regardant un vieux film en noir et blanc qui venait de commencer, Xander confortablement allonger la tête reposant sur les genoux de Dom qui passait doucement une main caressante dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Quelques temps plus tard Brian rentra chez lui et Mia partie se coucher comme les autres, laissant les deux hommes seul dans le salon, Xander s'étant rapidement endormi vivement aider parle la main caressante dans ses cheveux.

A la fin du film voyant que le jeune homme s'était endormie et assez fatigué lui aussi, Dom éteint le télévision, manipula doucement Xander dans se bras puis se leva portant le jeune homme en style mariée le transporta dans sa chambre, le déshabilla jusqu'à être en sous vêtements, le posant doucement sur son lit tirant les couverture précautionneusement autour de lui, Dom déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller lui même se coucher dans la sienne.

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment alors pourvu que ça dure !**

**biz,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situation et les personnages.

Crossover: Btvs/Fast &amp;Furious

Relations: m/m

Couples: Xander/Dom (possible multi-mâles)

Rated: T à M

* * *

/!\ cette fanfiction est slash donc relation homosexuel, il y aura sans doute également certains bashing de Buffy et Willow.

Petite précision aussi, Dom et Leti sont simplement amis, et Vince et Léti sont ensemble.

* * *

**"Rapide et Furieux, oui, mais Xander"**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**POV Normal:**

Le reste de la semaine de Xander se passa dans la même ambiance que ses deux premiers jours, évidement il passa du temps avec son frère, mais il resta le plus souvent proche de Dom l'homme lui apprenant un peu de mécanique tout les jours, leurs relation évoluant lentement de simples baisers.

\- Hey Xan tu ne devais pas téléphoner à Mr Giles aujourd'hui ? Demanda Mia au jeune homme qui était le nez dans un moteur de voiture avec Dom lui éxpliquant comment modifier certaine chose.

\- Quoi ? Oh oui, oui je dois appeler Giles. Répondit le jeune homme en relavant la tête de la saletée sur la joue,.

Xander sourit à Mia et Dom avant d'aller se laver les mains, puis de prendre son téléphone et de composer le numéro de Giles.

\- Allô. Répondit le bibliothécaire après quatre sonneries.

\- Salut Giles, c'est Xander, comment ça va à SunnyHell ? Demanda le jeune homme avec gaieté.

\- Ah bonjour Xander, tout va bien ici, enfin aussi bien que d'habitude, comment ce pass tes vacances. Répondit Giles heureux d'avoir enfin des nouvelles du jeune homme.

\- Oh mes vacances se passe bien... Giles je dois vous parler de quelque chose, mon frère m'a proposer de rester avec lui à Los Angeles en permanence, et j'ai dit oui. Annonça Xander avec hésitation.

\- je comprends mon garçon, je ne suis pas aveugle Xander, j'ai bien vu comment tes parents te traite, se ne sont pas de bon parents. Je suis heureux pour toi, ton frère à l'air de t'aimer beaucoup, ses amis aussi et tu seras sans doute bien mieux loin de la bouche de l'enfer. Dit le vieil homme avec une légère tristesse, mais tout de même heureux pour le jeune homme.

\- Oui, mais je ne serais pas si loin, si jamais vous avez besoin de moi un appel téléphonique et en moins de deux heures je serais là. Lui assura le jeune homme avec conviction.

\- Oui, je sais qu'on pourra toujours compter sur toi mon garçon. Sourit l'homme avec tendresse.

\- Je vais revenir à Sunnydale fin Août pour venir prendre toutes mes affaires, Vince, Dom et les autres vont s'occuper de convaincre mes parents, quoi que je ne pense pas que se sera très difficile étant donner qu'ils seront enfin débarrasser de moi. Dit le jeune homme avec quelque peu d'amertume.

\- Très bien, je suppose que tu comptes l'annoncer aux autres à ce moment là. Supposa l'homme en nettoyant ses lunettes, sentant venir une migraine, Buffy et Willow ne seront certainement pas heureuses de tout ça.

\- Oh, j'ai réussi à obtenir certaines de ses choses que vous vouliez, vos contact sont vraiment très sympa, même si certains ne sont pas très conventionnels. Dit Xander avec enthousiasme, certains des contact que Giles lui avait demander de rencontré étaient des démon ou demi-démon pacifistes très souvent ressemblant beaucoup aux humains, comme des Bracken, ou encore des Tor'lino'r.

\- Ah... oui, j'ai oublier de te prévenir à se sujet. Soupira Giles avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, comme je l'ai dit, je les ai trouver assez sympas. Sourit le jeune homme.

La discussions se termina avec une promesse de continuer à appeler toutes les semaines.

C'est ainsi que se passa le reste des vacances, le jeune homme continua à en apprendre plus sur les voitures et leurs fonctionnements, à téléphoner une fois par semaine à Giles, il parla également de temps en temps à Cordelia et Oz, qui tout les deux étaient finalement rester à Sunnydale pour aider Giles pendant que comme toujours Mesdemoiselles Buffy et Willow faisaient se qu'elles voulaient de leurs côtés.

C'est à la fin de Juillet que Xander tomba sur Buffy et son père lors d'une sortie au centre commercial avec Mia et Leti, le jeune homme était tranquillement en train d'essayer tout les vêtements que les deux femmes lui passait dans la cabine, la plupart en des couleurs neutre ou foncé, le jeune homme laissa Mia et Leti aller payer le temps qu'il se ré-habille correctement puis sortie de la cabine pour aller les retrouvées à la caisse, quand tout à coup quelqu'un le poussa assez fort le faisant tomber au sol, en relevant la tête il tomba nez à nez avec Buffy qui souriait lui moqueusement.

\- Buffy ! non mais ça ne va pas, on ne pousse pas les gens comme ça ! La gronda son père en aidant le jeune homme à se relever.

\- Merci Mr Summers. Dit le jeune homme en se dépoussiérant, loupant le regard surpris de l'homme, du au fait que le jeune homme connaisse son nom.

\- C'est Xander, et il le mérite pour se qu'il a dit avant les vacance. Bouda Buffy comme si c'était tout à fait normal de traiter les gens comme ça.

\- Que tu connaisse se jeune homme ou pas, ce ne sont pas des façons Buffy. On agresse pas les gens parce qu'ils nous ont dit quelque chose qui ne nous plait pas. Lui dit son père très gêner par l'attitude de sa fille qu'il trouva très mesquine, il avait du mal à reconnaitre la fille qu'il avait élever.

\- Buffy se que j'ai dit à la fin de l'année scolaire était vrai, Willow et toi ne me traitez pas comme votre meilleur ami, vous me traiter comme votre petit chien, comme si je devais suivre vos ordres aux doigts et à l'oeil comme un bon toutou. Je suis sensé être votre ami, pas votre souffre douleur personnel bon sang ! S'indigna Xander.

\- Tu es le gentil jeune homme dont m'a parler Joyce, celui qui la racompagnai le soir quand Buffy était en vacance chez moi l'été dernier. Dit le père de la blonde en souriant gentiment çà Xander.

\- Oui monsieur, Sunnydale n'est pas très sûre la nuit et Mme Summers ne devrait pas rentrer toute seule le soir. Mais vu que cette année je ne peux pas le faire, j'ai demander à mon ami Oz de le faire. Lui répondit le jeune homme en ignorant le regard noir et le soupir de colère de Buffy quand elle l'entendit dire ça, Xander avait toujours trouver Buffy idiotement négligente et inconsciente de laisser sa mère rester dans l'ignorance du surnaturel et du travail de la jeune fille, Mme Summers étant la mère de la Tueuse beaucoup de démons et autres êtres surnaturels pourraient lui faire du mal pour arriver jusqu'à Buffy et la jeune fille agissait comme si elle s'en fichait, préférant ne rien dire à sa mère et se faisant l'exposant à un réel danger dont la femme était inconsciente.

\- S'est très gentil à toi d'y avoir penser. Approuva le père de la blonde, même si lui et Joyce étaient divorcés il l'aimerait toujours un peu, c'était après tout la mère de sa fille.

\- Hey Xan, qu'est ce qui te prend aussi longtemps , Demanda Mia en venant vers eux.

\- Rien Mia, avancer à la voiture, j'arrive. Répondit le jeune homme en souriant à la femme qui hocha la tête et repartie tranquillement certains des sacs d'achat en mains. Excusez moi, mais je doit y aller mes amies m'attendent. Continua il à l'adresse de Mr Summers et de Buffy.

\- Bien sur, au revoir. Le salua Mr Summers, Buffy ne faisant que lui laisser un autre regard méchant.

Le jeune homme fit un dernier sourire de politesse avant de partir rejoindre Mia et Leti à la voiture.

\- Allez viens Xan, on rentre, je crois qu'on t'as assez traumatisé pour aujourd'hui avec tout ces essayages. Lui dit Mia souriant joyeusement.

Les trois retournèrent chez eux, une fois rentrer, les deux femmes aidèrent le jeune homme à ranger tout ses nouveaux vêtements et chaussures, avant d'aller faire se qu'elles avaient à faire dans la maison, Leti partie au cinéma avec Vince, et Mia commença à faire le ménage dans la maison. Après une douche rapide et un changement s'être changer dans une de ses nouvelles tenues, Xander descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner, il décida de faire des lasagne à la bolognaise accompagner d'une petite salade et pour le dessert une mousse au chocolat, il prépara tranquillement la pâte et la laissa reposer pendant ce temps le jeune homme prépara sa sauce bolognaise et sa viande ainsi que sa béchamel, ça fait il reprit la pâte reposer pendant une demi heure, lui fit prendre forme avec la petite machine qu'il avait acheter une semaine plus tôt puis la fit mis cuire dans de l'eau bouillante avant de commencer à dresser tranquillement deux grand plats de lasagnes: pâte/ viande à la bolognaise/pâte/viande à la bolognaise/ pâte/ béchamel et enfin un peu de gruyère râpé. Il enfourna vite tout ça et prépara tranquillement le reste la salade et le dessert.

Une heure plus tard quand tout le monde rentra à la maison pour le dîner, tout était près, le jeune homme et Mia ayant même mit la table.

\- Mmmh ça sent super bon ! S'exclama Jesse en arrivant dans la salle à manger s'installant à la table en même temps que tout les autres.

\- Oui, Xander à préparer le dîner. Sourit Mia en posant la salade sur la table.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a préparer ? Demanda Vince.

\- J'ai préparer des lasagne à la bolognaise. Répondit Xander en apportant justement le premier plat de lasagne, Mia apportant le deuxième avant qu'ils installent avec les autres pour manger.

Tout le monde se servit tranquillement de bonne humeur, appréciant le repas délicieux qu'avait fait le jeune homme.

Dans la soirée ils sortirent tout pour une autre course de rue, Xander accompagnant toujours Dom depuis la première course où jeune homme l'avait d'abord accompagner.

Pendant la soirée Xander parla et plaisanta avec quelques personnes qu'il avait un peu apprit à connaitre depuis quelques semaines.

\- Xander bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fais à une course de rue ? Vint une voix trop connu pour le jeune homme qui en se retournant se trouva face à face avec Angel.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question Deadboy. Lui répondit le jeune homme avec une petite grimace.

\- Un contact doit me rencontrer ici. Lui répondit le vampire.

\- Dans se cas ne le fait pas attendre. Dit le jeune homme en se détournant du vampire pour continuer sa conversation avec Han, mais toujours conscient de la présence du vampire derrière lui.

\- Hey Xan ton petit ami te cherche. Lui dit une voix féminine et en se tournant il vu que c'était Suki, une jeune fille avec qui il était devenu ami.

\- Oh... il est où? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

\- Quand il m'a dit que si je te croisais je devait te dire qu'il te cherchait, il discutait avec Tej, je crois que ça va bientôt être son tour de faire la course. Répondit la jeune femme en prenant une bière d'une des glacière.

\- Ok, j'y vais alors, à tout à l'heure les gars. Salua le jeune homme avant d'aller chercher pour Dom.

Après une ou deux minutes de recherche il trouva Dom en train de discuter avec Tej comme le lui avait indiqué Suki, le jeune homme se alla donc s'installer à ses côtés, toujours très conscient du regard d'Angel fixer sur lui.

\- Hey, Suki m'a dit que tu me cherchais. Dit doucement le jeune homme quand Dom passa ses bras autour de lui dans un câlin lâche, se tournant vers lui, sa conversation avec Tej visiblement terminer.

\- Ouai, ma course est dans cinq minutes. Lui répondit Dom en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

\- En voiture alors. Sourit Xander avant d'embrasser l'homme à pleine bouche. Pour la chance. Continua il au sourcil lever de questionnement de l'homme.

\- Oh, mais avec toi avec moi j'ai de la chance tout le temps. Lui assura Dom en le faisant monter dans la voiture, grimpant vite après lui.

La course se passa très bien, Dom la gagna comme à son habitude, jusqu'ici personne ne l'avait encore battu. Après la course les deux s'isolèrent dans leur petite bulle appuyer contre la voiture comme l'était devenu leur habitude, s'embrassant amoureusement.

\- Hey vous deux, c'est au tour de Vince de faire la course. Leur dit Leti, les faisant se séparer.

\- On arrive Leti. Lui assura Xander avec un sourire, toujours dans les bras de Dom.

\- Ok, mais ne tardez pas trop, Vince ne sera pas très content si son petit frère manque encore l'une de ses course parce que vous préférez vous bécotez dans un coin. Se moqua gentiment la jeune femme en partant.

Les deux homme s'embrassèrent encore quelques fois puis Dom entoura les épaules de Xander d'un bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le départ de la course pour encourager Vince.

La course de son frère se passa très bien, mais Xander ne pût en profiter correctement sentant toujours le regard fixe d'Angel sur lui, regard qui commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder.

\- Excusez moi un instant. Marmonna le jeune homme en se détachant de Dom et partant vers le coin où il savait était le vampire.

Arriver dans le coin du vampire, Xander le tira brusquement dans l'aller sombre par le bras.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant tu arrêtes de m'observé comme ça, on dirait un harceleur ça me fais flipper alors lâche moi, va voir ton contact et retourne observer Buffy ! S'énerva Xander en lâchant le bras du vampire.

\- Depuis quand es-tu gay ?! Lâcha soudainement le vampire.

\- Je... quoi? Mais enfin ça ne te regarde pas ! Bafouilla un peu Xander.

\- Depuis quand ? Redemanda le vampire ses yeux prenant une teinte doré montrant que son démon était proche de la surface.

\- J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais vraiment été intéresser par les filles. Ok ?! Je faisais semblant au lycée pour être comme tout les garçons de mon âge. Cria à moitié Xander. Mais ici avec Dom, je n'ai pas à faire semblant. Continua il en souriant amoureusement en pensant à son petit ami.

\- J'ai toujours penser que tu étais amoureux de Buffy. Dit Angel les yeux tenant toujours une légère teinte doré.

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Buffy, au début je ne me suis intéresser à elle uniquement car mes deux meilleurs amis s'intéressaient à elle et voulaient être amis avec elle. Après la mort de Jesse je suis rester ami avec elle à cause de Willow et de lutte contre les vampire et autres démons, pas pour elle. Avec tes jolies oeillères rose en se qui concerne Buffy tu ne l'a sans doute pas remarquer, mais c'est une sale gamine mesquine et trop gatée qui généralement ne pense qu'à elle et ses petits problèmes et adore se moquer des gens. Déclara le jeune homme avec moquerie dans la voix.

\- Pourtant tu sens toujours la luxure et la convoitise lorsque tu es dans la même pièce qu'elle. Dit le vampire avec un petit grognement.

\- Et il ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que se que tu sentais sur moi n'était as à propos d'elle, tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de Buffy, elle n'est pas le centre du monde bordel ! S'énerva le jeune homme. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais rejoindre mon petit ami, mon frère et mes amis. Continua il en partant rejoindre Dom et les autres, laissant le vampire bouche bée dans l'allée sombre.

Laisser seul dans l'allée sombre le vampire continua à observer le jeune homme que son démon voulait depuis leur première rencontre et qu'il avait délibérément ignorer, préférant se concentrer sur Buffy et la lutte contre le mal, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu Xander avec un homme Angelus se débattait de plus en plus dans la cage de son esprit, luttant pour sortir et réclamer le garçon comme le sien, criant à tue tête que Xander lui appartenait à lui pas à l'humain avec lequel le jeune homme était en train de partager un baiser chauffer.

C'est donc un vampire à la limite de la schizophrénie qui partie enfin pour parler à son contact.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plait,**

**Biz,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situation et les personnages.

Crossover: Btvs/Fast &amp;Furious

Relations: m/m

Couples: Xander/ ? (possible multi-mâles)

Rated: T à M

* * *

/!\ cette fanfiction est slash donc relation homosexuel, il y aura sans doute également certains bashing de Buffy et Willow.

Petite précision aussi, Dom et Leti sont simplement amis, et Vince et Léti sont ensemble.

Aussi je prends énormément de liberté avec les lignes de temps.

* * *

**"Rapide et Furieux, oui, mais Xander"**

**Chapitre 5:**

**POV Normal:**

Le reste des vacances avant de revenir à Sunnydale et à chaque fois qu'il allait avec Dom et les autres à une course de rue, Xander sentait le regard de quelqu'un sur lui, le jeune homme était assez sur que celui en l'observant était Angel, se qui bien que flippant était aussi assez flatteur, Xander avait eu le béguin pour le vampire doté d'une âme depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer, mais s'était décidé à oublier ses sentiments pour l'homme quand Buffy l'avait présenter comme son petit ami, et en plus d'être un vampire, celui ci le regardait souvent comme s'il était un cafard ou une mouche insignifiante se qui l'avait assez vite refroidit. Il faut dire aussi que de le voir toujours pendu au lèvres de Buffy était tellement énervant que le jeune homme avait décider d'ignorer au plus le vampire.

Et c'était maintenant que le vampire se décidait à s'intéresser à lui alors que lui même avait tourner la page et était amoureux de Dom et très heureux avec lui.

C'est le soir avant leur retour temporaire à Sunnydale que le vampire se décida à faire un geste, alors que la petite bande rentrait à la maison il aborda le jeune homme et le coinça contre un mur avant de commencer à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, en voyant ça Dom et Vince attrapèrent la veste du vampire et le dégagèrent du jeune homme, faisant grogner le vampire et passer en game face ses yeux maintenant d'or brillant de possessivité en regardant le jeune homme et d'agressivité en regardant Dom.

\- Il est à moi. Gronda le vampire avec colère quand dom se positionna devant Xander en signe de protection.

\- Bon sang mais t'es quoi toi ! S'exclama Dom toujours poster entre Angel et Xander de manière défensive.

\- Calme toi Angel, ton visage ! Cria à moitié Xander en passant devant Dom un pieu de bois en main, près à tuer le vampire si clui ci attaquait.

En voyant le jeune homme pieu en main et près à le combattre le vampire se calma instantanément son visage redevenant humain, mais ses yeux restant dorés.

\- Xander. Ronronna le vampire en s'approchant doucement du jeune homme.

\- T'as complètement perdu tes billes mon pauvre vieux, d'une pourquoi tu m'a embrasser, et de deux t'es complètement malade depuis quand tu te transforme devant des gens qui ne connaisse pas les choses de la nuit comme si c'était tout à fait normal ! L'engueula le jeune homme avec colère, oubliant totalement la présence de son petit ami, son frère et ses amis. Et arrête de ronronné comme un putain de moteur pour me calmer, ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose ! continua il en fusillant le vampire du regard le faisant arrêter de ronronner.

\- L'un de vous deux va nous dire se qui se passe ! Cria Vince avec colère faisant tout le monde se tourner vers lui.

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa alors que tout le monde regardait entre Xander et Angel, les regardant surtout avec incompréhension.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ça Deadboy, je fait comment pour expliquer moi maintenant. Soupira Xander avec exaspération.

Le vampire sembla lutter avec lui même jusqu'à ce que ses yeux redevienne d'un brun naturel, montrant qu'il avait réussi à mater son démon de retour dans la cage de son esprit, et expliqua la vie nocturne à Sunnydale, sur le démon et le surnaturel au groupe de L.A. qui l'écoutèrent tous avec divers degré d'incrédulité.

\- T'es en train de me dire que mon petit frère a risquer sa vie tout les soirs depuis près de trois ans en luttant contre des démons et autres bestioles. S'indigna Vince avec colère.

\- C'est exactement ça, ton frère a aider plusieurs fois à sauver le monde. Dit Angel en regardant le jeune homme avec fierté.

\- Depuis quand Angelus cours libre quand il le veut ? Demanda brusquement Xander en regardant fixement le vampire le faisant remuer d'un air mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Répondit le vampire d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant.

\- Angel ! Dit séchement Xander en regardant le vampire d'un air qui dit de nepas se foutre de lui.

\- Depuis que je suis revenue, et seulement quand tu es concerner. Marmonna Angel en baissant légèrement la tête sous le regard furibond du jeune homme. Comment t'en es tu rendu compte? Continua le vampire.

\- Tu as agit comme il l'aurait fait se soir. Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

\- Comment ça. S'énerva un peu le vampire.

\- Angel, le seul de vous deux qui a toujours sembler s'intéresser à moi s'est Angelus. Dit Xander en grimaçant en repensant à la période où le vampire avait perdu son âme et où Angelus semblait beaucoup plus obsessionellement intéresser à lui qu'à Buffy.

\- Il pense à toi comme son compagnon et ne supporte pas de te voir avec cet homme. S'exclama Angel en indiquant Dom le regardant avec agressivité.

\- Et je suppose que tu as commencer à penser comme lui. Dit le jeune homme en soupirant avec exaspération.

\- J'ai demandé aux Puissances pourquoi ça arrivait après la dernière fois que nous nous soyons croiser à cette courses de rue, ils ont fait en sorte que mon âme soit permanente, et pour le faire elle doit lentement fusionner avec le démon. Expliqua le vampire avec lassitude.

\- C'est bien jolie tout ça, mais Xan est mon amant, et à moins d'accepter de le partager avec moi c'est bas les pattes le vampires. Grogna Dom en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras faisant grimacer le vampire.

\- Dom ! s'indigna Vince à la place de son petit frère.

\- Xan et moi avons déjà parler de ses sentiment pour se gars. Dit Dom pour toute explication.

En effet, Xander n'avait pas cacher à Dom ses sentiments pour Angel quand les deux d'entre eux avaient parler sur les anciennes relations de Dom et sur les différents béguin du jeune homme ne voulant rien se cacher là dessus.

\- C'est à Xander de décider si il accepte une relation avec nous deux. Reprit Dom en adressant un regard d'avertissement à Vince quand il voulait protester le faisant se taire.

\- Si Angel accepte. Dit Xander après avoir peser le pour et le contre dans son ésprit.

\- D'accord. Accepta vite le vampire en sautant sur l'occasion d'être avec le jeune homme même s'il devrait le partager avec l'autre homme humain.

\- Hum, je suis la seule à me souvenir que se gars est sensé être le petit ami de la chica blonde. Demanda soudainement Leti.

\- Mais oui, qu'est ce que tu comptes dire à Buffy ? Demanda Xander en se mordillant la lèvre inferieur avec légère angoisse.

\- Je vais lu dire exactement se que j'avais prévu de lui dire, que notre histoire n'est plus possible depuis si je veux garder mon âme. Dit Angel.

\- En gros tu vas lui mentir. S'exclama Xander avec étonnement.

\- Oui, mais elle n'est pas obliger de le savoir. Sourit malicieusement le vampire.

\- Tu reste à L.A aussi alors ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui, les Puissances m'ont convaincu de rester ici, ils disent que je pourrait faire une bonne différences dans la lutte contre le mal en restant à Los Angeles. Le fait que tu reste ici est un bonus. Sourit grandement le vampire avec bonheur.

\- On va à Sunnydale demain pour chercher le reste de me affaires. Dit le jeune homme.

\- Dans se cas, je viendrais avec vous. s'exclama Angel.;

\- Bien, il est tard, on peut aller se coucher maintenant. Dit Leti en baillant.

\- Ouai, je claquer. Aquiesça Xander avec un leger soupir.

\- Je vous retrouve ici demain soir juste après le coucher du soleil. Bonne nuit. Dit Angel avant de partir après avoir rapidement déposer un leger baiser sur les lèvres de Xander.

\- A demain. Dit Xander en regardant le vampire se fondre dans la nuit avec un air légèrement hébêter.

Cette nuit là Dom et Xander décidèrent de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Dom, décidant de supporter le regard désaprobateur de Vince au fait qu'ils resteraient ensemble dans le même lit toute la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ****j'espère qu'il vous plait, j'ai un nouveau crossover près à être poster c'est un NCIS/Criminal Minds.**

**Biz,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situation et les personnages.

Crossover: Btvs/Fast &amp;Furious

Relations: m/m

Couples: Xander/ ? (possible multimâles)

Rated: T à M

* * *

/!\ cette fanfiction est slash donc relation homosexuel, il y aura sans doute également certains Bashing de Buffy et Willow.

* * *

Petite précision aussi, Dom et Leti sont simplement amis, et Vince et Leti sont ensemble.

Aussi je prends énormément de liberté avec les lignes de temps.

* * *

**" Rapide et Furieux, oui, mais Xander "**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**POV Normal:**

Le lendemain dix minutes à peine après le coucher du soleil Angel frappa à la porte de la maison Teretto et fut accueillit par un Vince à l'air renfrogné qui l'invita à entrer sur le bout des lèvres pas très heureux de devoir laisser le vampire courant après son petit frère dans leur maison.

\- Salut Angel. Salua Xander en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir Xander. Sourit joyeusement le vampire au petit brun en allant lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Bon moi je vais prévenir les autres qu'on est prêt à partir. Dit brusquement Vince en fusillant Angel du regard en passant devant lui pour aller cherché les autres.

Pas même cinq minutes plus tard tout les habitants de la maison était réuni dans le salon prêt à partir.

\- On y va. Angel tu montes avec nous. Dit Dom.

Ils sortirent tous et montèrent en voiture, Angel s'installa tranquillement à l'arrière dans la même voiture que Dom et Xander.

Le trajet jusqu'à Sunnydale fut assez paisible, ils discutèrent calmement apprenant à mieux se connaître.

Une heure et demi plus tard ils étaient tous à Sunnydale, Ils passèrent d'abord chez les Harris, Vince les convainc de signer des papier de garde à son nom pour son petit frère, leur assurant qu'ils n'auraient plus rien à prendre en charge pour Xander et qu'ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de lui, enfin pour le peu de soucie qu'ils avaient déjà. Les Harris signèrent sans demander leurs reste la garde de leurs plus jeune fils à l'aîné. Pendant se temps les autres rangeaient les modestes affaires du petit brun dans des cartons et les chargeaient dans les différents coffres de voitures. Une fois tous cela régler ils allèrent chez Giles, où les scooby's qui étaient tous rentrer de vacances devaient se retrouver pour une réunion de fin de vacances.

Frappant à la porte de chez Giles, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre la porte s'ouvrit sur un Giles à l'air exaspéré, malgré ça son visage s'illumina d'un sourire joyeux en voyant Xander. Ils saluèrent tous joyeusement l'homme, Xander lui faisant une petit accolade, puis tous entrèrent sans y être inviter évidement prudence oblige, encore plus sur la Bouche de l'Enfer.

Réuni dans le salon était tous les scooby's, Willow et Buffy discutant avec animation de quelque chose, s'arrêtant quand elles virent Xander et le groupe de L.A et fusillèrent Xander d'un regard assassin.

\- Salut Oz, Cordy, les filles. Dit Xander, salua Willow et Buffy malgré son envie de les ignorer.

\- Salut. Dirent Oz et Cordy à tous alors que Willow et Buffy se contentèrent de l'ignorer lui et ceux de L.A.

Giles fit du thé et du café pour tout le monde, les laissant s'installer tranquillement dans le salon, Xander se cala confortablement sur les genoux de Dom qui s'était tranquillement installer dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, les autres s'éparpillant dans la pièce.

\- Alors pourquoi ils sont là eux ? Ils n'auraient pas pu seulement déposer Xander et repartir ? Demanda Buffy avec agressivité en indiquant Dom et sa bande.

\- Non, ils ne pouvaient pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'après cette petite réunion je part avec eux à L.A où je vais vivre à partir de maintenant. répondit Xander en fusillant la blonde du regard, encore plus lorsque celle-ci essaya de se coller à Angel.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin tu ne peux pas ! S'écria Willow avec colère.

\- Bien sur qu'il peut, s'est sa vie, et j'ai la garde, mon frère rentre avec nous à Los Angeles où il va finir sa dernière année au lycée et aller à l'Université s'il en a envie par la suite. Dit Vince en fusillant du regard la jeune fille rousse.

\- Xander aller à l'Université, très drôle. Ricana Buffy en essayant de plus en plus de se coller à Angel.

\- Je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de drôle Buffy, Xander est intelligent je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas aller à l'Université. Déclara Giles en fronçant les sourcils à la blonde qui ricanait toujours.

\- Pitié, il n'écoute jamais en classe et fait toujours l'idiot, je suis sur qu'il a les pires notes de la classe. Se moqua Buffy en regardant Xander avec un petit air supérieur.

\- Xander est troisième dans le classement de notre année en fait. Vingtième au classement de l'Etat et a déjà reçu trois accord de bourse Universitaire. Et pour information la dernière du classement de l'année est Harmonie Kendall, donc à une place près s'était toi. Informa Oz en regardant la blonde avec une rare agressivité.

\- C'est ça oui, comme si j'allais croire ça. Dit moqueusement la jeune fille.

\- En fait Buffy, Oz a raison. J'ai même envoyer certaines des recommandations pour Xander aux Universités. Déclara Giles en souriant gentiment au petit brun qui lui souriait avec bonheur.

Un petit silence stupéfait s'installa pour la petite blonde et la rousse, qui étaient assez estomaqué par les nouvelles que Xander n'était en fait pas un abruti qui ne savait pas sa droite de sa gauche.

Pendant se petit silence Xander commençais à en avoir marre des avances de Buffy envers Angel, mais également assez amusé des tentatives du vampire à esquivé la jeune fille.

\- Buffy Je dois te parler. Dit brusquement Angel visiblement en ayant assez des tentatives de la blonde.

\- Bien sur Angel, tu peux tout me dire. Minauda la blonde en s'accrochant au bras du vampire, fronçant les sourcils lorsque celui-ci se détacha d'elle et s'éloigna un peu.

\- Buffy nous deux ça ne marche pas, j'ai parler aux Oracles et pour garder mon âme je ne peux pas être avec toi, ils m'ont dit que je pourrais faire une différence en combattant le mal à Los Angeles pour gagner ma rédemption. Je part de Sunnydale, les Oracles vont m'envoyer un voyant pour m'aider, je vais à L.A. Lui annonça Angel avec un ton ferme.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Angel toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble. Cria Buffy en voulant s'accrocher au bras du vampire qui recula ne la laissant pas faire.

\- Buffy, tu m'as poignardé avec une épée et envoyer en enfer, j'y ai passé plus de trois siècles et ça ne s'oublie pas. J'ai toujours une certaine affection pour toi, mais je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. Même sans ça, je suis un vampire, toi la Tueuse nous deux ce n'est pas naturel Buffy. Expliqua Angel avec le plus de douceur qu'il pouvait mais dans se cas là c'était assez difficile.

La blonde se mit à pleurer espérant faire changer d'avis le vampire et couru vers Willow pour qu'elle la console. La rousse étant sans doute la seule dans la maison à avoir de la peine ou de la pitié pour le blonde.

\- Minute, Angel tu viens de dire que tu es un vampire alors qu'ils sont là ! S'écria tout à coup Willow tout en essayant de consoler Buffy.

\- Ils étaient déjà au courant, tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y à qu'ici qu'il y a des vampires et autres joyeusetés démoniaques. Dit Xander en regardant la rousse avec un petit air exaspéré.

\- Tu vas continuer avec la chasse au bestioles à L.A ? Demanda Cordélia au petit brun en souriant quand il se cala plus confortablement dans l'étreinte de Dom.

\- Possible, je ne sais pas encore en tout cas c'est sur que si je tombe sur un vampire ou une autre bestiole en train de faire d'un humain un Happy Meal je vais réagir. Répondit Xander avec un petit haussement d'épaule, même si il savait très bien qu'il aiderai Angel du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

\- Vous partez demain ou se soir ? Demanda Oz.

\- On repart se soir, en fait on ne va pas tarder je pense. Dit Xander en interrogeant Dom du regard.

\- Ouai, on va y aller je crois. Dit Dom, déposant un léger baiser dans le cou du petit brun en lui indiquant de se lever.

\- Oh mon dieu, vous êtes ensemble tout les deux ! S'écria Cordélia en souriant. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un meilleur ami gay. continua elle en partageant un sourire avec Xander qui rit un peu.

\- Xander n'est pas gay Cordélia ! Cria Willow en fusillant la pom-pom girl d'un regard assassin.

\- En fait Willow, je suis vraiment gay. Dit sèchement Xander à la rousse. Et Oui Cordy, Dom et moi sommes ensemble. Continua il avec plus de douceur à l'intention de la brunette.

Xander passa encore quelques minutes à discuter avec Oz, Cordélia et Giles, leur disant que se n'est pas parce qu'il ne serait plus à Sunnydale qu'ils ne seraient plus amis, et qu'ils pouvaient lui téléphoner et venir le voir quand ils voudraient, puis les serra tous dans ses bras.

Ils dirent tranquillement au revoir et sortirent pour retourner aux voitures arriver près d'elles ils furent accosté par quatre vampires.

\- Je prends les deux à droites toi les deux à gauche. Dit Angel à Xander qui avait déjà sortie un pieu.

\- Pas de problème. Répondit Xander alors que les vampires commençaient à attaquer.

La lutte se passa très rapidement et en dix minutes les quatre vampires étaient poussières. Dom, Angel et Vince passèrent au moins cinq bonnes minutes à vérifier Xander pour la moindre blessure, une fois satisfait de voir qu'il allait bien ils montèrent tous en voiture et rentrèrent à L.A.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 6 de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plait.**

**Biz, **

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
